Welcome to Club Domino
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Joey is indirectly rejected by his dream CEO. He discovers his remedy but what happens when Kaiba discovers him? Puppyshipping, Bitrthday Present for Hollie the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**A birthday Puppyshipping for hollie the hedgehog! Happy Birthday Hollie, you're my best friend and you will always be my BFFFE and Bathroom Buddy. Some Yu-Gi-Oh abridged references may be used...**

* * *

><p>Okay here we go. Today's the day. My friends- Yugi and Téa (Tristan just stands there shoving things up his nose) keep telling me that nothing's ever going to happen if I don't admit my feelings. Well now is the perfect time: I'm filled up with emotion and I'm ready to go.<p>

I walk up to the front desk to see a smart-looking receptionist with medium-length brown hair and colour-changing glasses.

"Tell moneybags his 4 o' clock is here." I smile as I rest my elbow on the front desk.

"Your name sir?" The receptionist says without looking up.

"Don't you recognise me?" I ask as I take my elbow off the desk and put my fingers into a thumbs-up stance. "I'm Jumpin' Joey Wheeler! ... Also do your glasses change colour?

She scowls before looking up at me and then she looks me up and down. Then she presses her glasses further up her nose and smiles at me.

"Ah I see Mr. Wheeler. Seto Kaiba is ready now. Would you like to go in?"

She takes me up to Kaiba's office, Winged Kuribohs are flying around in my stomach. I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this. We finally reach Kaiba's office and the receptionist bows to me and leaves. I take a deep breath and walk in.

I see the snobby rich kid at his desk, typing away on his computer. I feel like time and space has stopped as I stare at his cool brown hair and his intense eyes. But suddenly time begins to move again as Kaiba begins to speak.

"What do you want Wheeler? I've got too much stuff to be dealing with right now. Not to mention Zigfried von Schroeder has just sent me another dinner invite. It's like he's gay or something and he seems to think that I swing the same way. But what he doesn't realise is that I'm Seto Kaiba and I'll always be as straight as a sword of revealing light. I'd never turn gay in a million years."

I feel like a time roulette has stopped on a skull.

"You mean you're straight and you won't change your mind?" I ask.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Marik Ishtar? Ryou Bakura? I'm not like those stupid lovesick idiots, going off with their own psychotic half. I'm Seto Kaiba and the only thing I care about and ever will care about is money and trading cards."

"And me... Right Seto?" Mokuba pipes up.

"Shut up Mokuba." Then he turns back to me. "Now what do you want Wheeler?"

"I... I... I wanted to challenge you to a duel." I say.

"You, Joey Wheeler, want to challenge me, Seto Kaiba, to a duel? You'd have no chance against me, a first-rate duellist. I'd beat you in just a few turns-"

He goes on about some other stuff but I quickly get out of there. My feelings crushed and my heart torn. What was I thinking? Kaiba would never fall in love with me. Not in a million years, not even if we were the last two people on Earth.

_**Later...**_

"So that's what happened." I finish explaining.

"I see..." Téa nods.

We sit quietly for a while then Téa speaks again.

"Get ready. We're going out. Meet me outside in 10 minutes."

"Err okay why?"

She doesn't respond so I decide to stop asking questions and get ready.

_**10 minutes later...**_

I stand with my hands in my pockets, wearing the outfit I wore back in Duelist Kingdom.

Téa runs up wearing a sunny yellow tube-top, some pink shorts, a lighter pink jacket, a pair of cool red platform sandals and black thigh-high socks.

She takes my hand and pulls me along, neither of us worry about us looking like a couple or this being awkward because Téa knows I'm in love with Kaiba.

Then we reach our destination: it looks like a trendy nightclub.

"Here we are! This place is the trendiest nightclub in Domino City!"

I kind of figured... Anyway, she carries on with her cutesy tour guide routine.

"Welcome to Club Domino!" She cheers.

She pulls me inside and I gasp at the flashy lights and the tightly packed spaces. In fact scratch that last word- there is no space. This club seems to be really popular: it gives a whole new meaning to the word trendy.

A security guard walks up to me wearing a black T-shirt and black trousers. His bulging muscles are showing but I don't care. I stick out my chest slightly to show him I'm not scared. Then Téa gets in between us and says:

"It's okay Steve: he's with me."

'Steve' unfolds his arms and calls to the bouncer.

"It's cool Kemo! Poofy hair is with the Friend Freak!"

Téa doesn't seem to have heard the insulting comment so she pulls me through the crowd and onto the dance floor. There's a little more room here, at least enough that I can see a few familiar faces.

At the bar I see Yugi blushing and Yami smiling, I guess Yami just told him something mushy like 'I love you Aibou' or something. Two seats up from them I can see Bandit Keith passed out on the counter.

Then I look around a little more and see that there are some semi-private booths and in one of them I see Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura all sat around one small table with tons of empty glasses on, no doubt that Marik and Bakura are the ones responsible for these empty glasses.

Bakura has his one arm around Ryou and his in his other hand is a beer bottle. I can see Marik doing something with his tongue and Malik blushing slightly.

But I pull my eyes away from the two psychotic Egyptians to look at Téa. She smiles at me and begins to dance. I stand there, not knowing what to do.

"Come on Joey dance!" She commands.

"But... I..." I mutter.

"Just listen to the beat and go with the flow!" She smiles.

"Okay okay! God you're pushier than Mai..." I say.

I stand there and try to listen to the beat. The song is Remedy, so I close my eyes to see if it helps.

_I can see you stalking like a predator,  
>I've been here before.<em>

Then time seems to slow down, like it did in Kaiba's office, then the beat starts thumping beneath my feet. I start to tap my feet to the rhythm.

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple,  
>But I will not be caught.<em>

Then I nod my head in unison with my feet.

_Cause I can read those velvet eyes,  
>And all I see is lies<em>

Then I open my eyes and before I know it I'm dancing.

_No more poison killing my emotion,  
>I will not be frozen<br>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._

The dance floor clears, even Téa joins the watching crowd to cheer me on as I dance my worries away.

_Stop stop praying cause im not not playing,  
>I'm not frozen.<br>Dancing is my remedy remedy oh._

I feel so light...

_Move while you're watching me..._

So carefree...

_Dance with the enemy_

And I feel so happy that everyone likes my dancing.

_I've got a remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

* * *

><p>"Is that Joey Wheeler?" Ryou asks Bakura.<p>

"Sure looks like it..." Bakura mutters.

"I wonder what that amateur duellist is doing here?" Marik growls.

"Don't be that way Yami..." Malik says to his Yami.

Then Malik placed a kiss on his Yami's lips, therefore keeping him quiet.

"Word on the street is that the mutt has feelings for Seto Kaiba." Bakura smirks.

"Word on the street? Since when were you the 'cool' type fluffy?" Malik asks.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bakura growls.

"But Koe-kun... Does he know?" Ryou asks Bakura.

"No... I don't think he does..." Bakura says grimly.

"So we're just going to stand back and let his feelings be crushed?" Ryou asks, clearly wanting to take action. But then another person joined the conversation.

"I'm afraid he will be hurt severely but perhaps not in the ways that you think." Says Ishizu as she takes a seat in the booth. "But my Millennium Necklace tells me that we should not interfere."

Ryou gulps and looks at Joey with a sad expression.

"I just hope everything will turn out alright..."

* * *

><p>Just like the song...<p>

_Move while you're watching me..._

I have a Remedy...

_Dance with the enemy..._

And that Remedy is...

_Here is my remedy oh uh oh uh oh_

Dancing

* * *

><p><strong>When the ruler comes in it usually means that it's going to switch scenes. I forgot to edit this fic sorry!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Type, type, type... That's all I do lately. Mokuba tells me that I'm too stressed but I just answer him with a 'shut up Mokuba' and continue my work.

But I catch something in the corner of my eye as I type away. I look up, clear my throat and speak clearly with my gruff voice.

"And where do you think you're going Mokuba?" I ask.

He stops and turns around then folds his arms and leans on the doorway in what he thinks is a 'cool' way.

"Club Domino." He answers.

"And where is this Club Domino?" I ask, standing up.

"Everyone knows where it is. 'Kay seeya." Mokuba begins to walk out.

"Mokuba stop. You're not going without an escort. I'm coming with you."

And so...

"Mokuba this place is packed! How can you want to come here? It's way too small! A club like this could never contain my ego!"

(**A/N:** Though in truth the club was massive but Kaiba's ego was even bigger.)

"Sorry Seto! Couldn't hear you!" Mokuba lied before slipping away into the crowd.

I decide to let Mokuba go and do what he wants. If he gets kidnapped later then I'll just rescue him later. I should at least go and check out this 'Club Domino'...

I see Atem and Yugi. I still have a lot of respect for them as duellists but ever since they both got together I haven't been seeing them as much as I used to, but that's for a good reason: every time I see them they can't keep their card playing hands off each other.

"Hey Yugis." I say, I'm not the type to make jokes but it just saves time.

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi smiles as he clings onto Atem's arm.

"Heeyy Kaibaaa..." Atem mimics though his speech seems slurred and disorientated.

"Atem's had one too many pints of beer." Yugi grins.

"That'sh Pharaoh to yoou Aiboou!" Atem points at Yugi, pulling away from him as he does so.

Wow I've never seen this side of Atem before...

"Anyway what are you doing here Kaiba?" Yugi asks.

"I'm an escort for Mokuba." I say.

"Okay then. We'd better get you home... Right? _Pharaoh_?" Yugi smirks.

"Yesh! It's time to d-d-d-d... D-D-D-D-"

"Oh no here we go again..." Yugi sighs.

"Right I'm bored. Home to my palace now!"

"You mean the Game shop?"

"That'sh the one..."

Then Yugi pulls Atem closer and whispers to him but is still loud enough so that I can hear.

"Aishiteru mou hitori no boku..."

"Whatever you said Aibou!" Atem smiles and yells triumphantly.

Yugi giggles- yes a giggle from the king of games and the two leave for their 'palace' as Atem put it.

I head on further up. On the way I see Tristan and Duke Devlin close together in a dark corner, the two Bakuras close together and that freak show Marik and his Yami doing what can only be described as 'something' with his tongue...

Maybe I should go check out the dance floor? Sure I don't dance but I'd sure like to see Téa or some other idiot making a fool of themselves.

I push my way through the crowd. I hear whispers of "hey isn't that Seto Kaiba?" and "Oh look it's moneybags..." as I make my way towards the centre of the club.

Finally, I can see the dance floor. Now let's see which idiot is-

Wait is that... Wheeler? No it can't be... I know Wheeler. This isn't his type of scene. He'd never do something like this. He'd...

_Why do you care so much?_ I hear a voice inside my head.

Why can't I care about him? I retort.

I approach the mutt- no wait he's not a mutt, he's Joey.

"Joey." I mumble.

He stops dancing and flinches when he sees me. I'm sure I'm imagining this but there's a tinge of red on his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh h-hey Kaiba, I was just..."

He seems to be searching for an excuse. Why is he so embarrassed about this? To be dancing so freely but then to stiffen up when he sees me? Why does he-

Unless... Joey likes me? That must be it. He's always been so confident but lately he's been more like a submissive dog and not that third rate duellist with a heart of gold that I know. Could it be the way I treat him? Or is it something more?

It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters now is what I feel and I feel an urge. Even emotionless corporate giants like me have urges and right now my urge is Joey. I can only pray that this will satisfy it...

"I um..." Joey mutters.

"Care to dance?" I ask.

"What?" Joey asks with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Care to dance I said. The music isn't that loud Wheeler." I repeat.

"Sure..." He whispers.

Now I'm definitely not imagining this. He's blushing a fierce red, a black dragon kind of red.

I ignore this and I encourage Wheeler to ignore it too as I begin to dance, he hides his blush and start to dance to but not as carefree as before.

"Loosen up." I command him.

He flinches at my harsh command but he actually somehow manages to loosen up. Then before I know it we're both dancing as carefree as he was before. The crowd grows even bigger and the whispers spread around the room.

"Come on Ryou open your mouth." Bakura commands.

Ryou shook his head.

"Don't make him do this Bakura. He doesn't like sour things." Malik protests.

"Come on he's got to take it like a man. We'll never get anywhere in this relationship if he doesn't take it." Bakura explained to Malik before turning back to Ryou. "Come on Yadonushi, all you gotta do is open your mouth, put it in, suck it and take it like a man."

"He's never done this before 'Kura." Malik whines.

Bakura raised his one eyebrow at Malik.

"I'm curious as to how you know these things Malik but I suppose that it's better not to ask questions." Bakura turned back to Ryou once more.

"Don't be a wuss 'Nushi. You can't call yourself _my_ boyfriend if you don't try this."

Ryou shook his head again, more furiously this time.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then and I'd better make it quick otherwise you won't get the full extent of the taste." Bakura sighs.

Bakura then took the small item in his hand and held it up. He showed Marik and Malik and smirked. Malik sighed but Marik gave Bakura an evil grin. Malik watched on in regret as he opened the wrapper of the Toxic Waste sweet and quickly popped it into his mouth.

Then Bakura pulled his lighter side closer and kissed him passionately on the lips. Ryou tried his hardest to keep his mouth as shut as possible but with Bakura's lustful, alluring and seductive ways. Nothing was working and Bakura had to act fast so he quickly, but still gently, trailed his snake like tongue along Ryou's lips, asking for permission to enter.

Even though Ryou tried to fight it, he couldn't avoid the feel of a passionate kiss from his darker half. So he opened his mouth reluctantly and gradually, granting Bakura access. Then Bakura reached out and pushed the sweet into Ryou's mouth.

Then Bakura pulled away, a strand of saliva still joining their mouths together which he licked up greedily and swallowed with pride, a smirk of triumph appearing on Bakura's face as he watched Ryou's expression change from worry to disgust.

"Ah!" Ryou gasps.

Bakura stroked Ryou's head and whispered in his ear:

"Keep sucking it: the sour taste with neutralise. Then it'll just turn into an ordinary tasting sweet.

"Hey is that Kaiba dancing with Joey?" Malik asks, Ryou makes an odd 'mmph' noise.

"Sure looks like it. This won't turn out well for Joey..." Bakura mutters.

"Since when did you care?"

"You know me." Bakura smirks "Good old lovable Yami Bakura. Cares about everyone, giving peace a chance, all that crap..."

"Mmff!" Ryou hums in disgust.

"Still we must wait for my Millennium Necklace tells us that we should remain as observers. We can't step in just yet." Ishizu explains.

"Can't I just use my Millennium Rod to sort this whole thing out?" Malik asks.

"That thing is useless. Don't bother." Marik sighs.

Ryou then swallows the Toxic Waste with his face scrunched up tight.

"Well I can't stand just sitting back and watching Joey get destroyed like this. I hope we'll be allowed to act soon..."

Bakura leans in to whisper in Ryou's ear.

"Y'know you didn't have to eat that, you could have spit it out."

Ryou gasps and then turns away from his evil lookalike. Looks like Ryou wouldn't be talking to Bakura for a while.

The song finishes and I lean in to whisper in Joey's ear.

"Same time tomorrow?" I ask.

"Same time tomorrow." He whispers back.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter switches back to Joey.**

* * *

><p>I feel so excited to be going to Club Domino again, but more importantly, with Kaiba. Not with Téa, not Yugi, not Yami- Kaiba. The guy I've been in love with for ages.<p>

Not wasting any time, I go to club Domino. I get there a little early but I go in anyway, greeted by the sights of crowded people gathered together and the smell of alcoholic drinks.

I head straight to the dance floor. On the way I see Yami and Yugi.

"Hey Yug, Yam." I say.

"Hello Jo-" Yami says in his deep voice.

"HEYY JOEY!" Yugi screams.

"Err... Hey Yug?"

Yami smirks, I give him a puzzled look.

"Yesterday I got drunk so today I'm getting Yugi drunk today." Yami explains.

"How did you get Yugi to...?"

"I slipped stuff into his drink."

"Shuper Shpecial Aweshome!" Yugi slurs.

"Well I guess I've got to go..." I say awkwardly.

"Where is it you need to go Joey?"

I grin. "I'm meeting Kaiba."

Yami's smile drops. I can't imagine why.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing... Nothing..." Yami mutters.

"Come on guys I've liked Kaiba for ages now and you can't even be happy for me?" I ask.

"No Joey it's just..." Yami begins.

"IT'SH JUST THAT KAIBA'SH-!" Yugi yells.

Then Yami puts his arm around him and ushers him away.

"Come on Aibou let's get you home..."

Weird. Maybe they just can't believe that Kaiba would actually go for a guy. That's probably the reason why they're being like this. Or maybe they can't believe he'd go for a guy like me?

No... That can't be it... I guess I'll just leave 'em to their problems and I'll just go find Kaiba...

* * *

><p>"I sense danger." Ishizu warns.<p>

"This can't be good..." Ryou mumbles.

* * *

><p>Finally I'm at the dance floor. I can hear the song pumping louder as I push through the crowd.<p>

"_Oh oh, oh oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as. Oh oh, oh oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as..."_

Lady Gaga's voice rings in my ears as I meet the painful sight in front of me.

"_Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas Juda-a-a."_

I almost sink to my knees in horror but my body seems to be paralysed to the spot.

"_Judas, Gaga."_

There on the dance floor I can see Kaiba, my Kaiba and Mai, the girl I used to love, dancing together on the dance floor. The beat kicks in as I watch the two dance together, so beautifully yet so horribly. Filled with lust and passion, they'd seem like a perfect pair to others but not to me.

"_Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas Juda-a-a. Judas, Gaga."_

How could Kaiba be dancing with me last night, so carefree and happy even going as far to whisper lustfully in my ear and be with Mai tonight like I didn't even exist?

"_When he comes to me, I am ready. I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain. Even after three times, he betrays me..."_

"How could he do this...?" I whisper my thoughts aloud.

"_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh- I'll bring him down, bring him down, down..."_

"Didn't you hear?" A voice says, I turn my head to see Bakura, looking as normal as a 5000 year old spirit can get. Somehow he managed to hear my voice over the music because he says:

"Kaiba's going out with Mai."

Those words hit me like a white lightning attack.

_"Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh- A king with no crown, king with no crown..."_

"Going out...With Mai?"

"_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby..."_

I feel like punching Bakura as he walks away with zero sympathy and nothing in response to my shocked face. Then again Bakura never was the sympathetic type. Besides, he's not the two-timing jerk that left me for that slutty blonde.

"_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby..."_

I don't need to pluck up the courage to talk to him this time because I'm already on fire and raring to go.

"_Oh oh, oh oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as..."_

"You two-timing bastard." I growl.

"_Oh oh, oh oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as..."_

"What are you talking about Wheeler?" Kaiba asks.

"_Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Juda-a-a."_

He stands up taller and pushes Mai away. I flinch. I used to love winding up Kaiba, when I started to like him I hated being the one to make him mad but I stand up taller too and put my brave face on: I'm too angry to back down now.

"_Judas, Juda-a-a, Judas, Gaga."_

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." I say, raising my voice.

"_I couldn't love a man so purely..."_

"Really mutt I don't have enough time to be dealing with your business."

"_Even prophets forgave his crooked way..."_

"That's it. You just compared me to a dog for the last time!" I yell.

"_I've learned love is like a brick you can..."_

Then I throw a punch at the young CEO. Then all hell breaks loose.

"_Build a house or sink a dead body."_

I proceed to kick his face but he pulls me down with him. I punch him but he blocks both of my hands. Then I drag my leg across the dance floor and kick Kaiba in a place that'll ensure he won't be having kids with that harpy-slut.

"_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh- I'll bring him down, bring him down, down..."_

He gets up slowly and I throw another punch at his face but he blocks and punches me with his free hand.

"_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh- A king with no crown, king with no crown..."_

The dance floor quickly clears as security comes to kick us out. They don't have a hard time getting through the crowd because the whole club is now deserted... Well, except for a few people...

"_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby..."_

The security gets closer to us, about to grab us and chuck us out when...

"_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby..."_

I see the security freeze and then their faces go blank. Then I can see Malik Ishtar behind them with the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"_Oh oh, oh oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as..."_

"What did you say about the rod?" Malik smirks to Marik.

"_Oh oh, oh oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as..."_

"Never mind that let's go!" Marik hisses.

Then he grabs Malik's hand and runs off.

"You got lucky. The Boss of this place only hired security guards called Steve."

* * *

><p>As me and Kaiba fight, almost as if to the death, other people in the club make hasty plans to escape...<p>

"Stay close Aibou. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Y-Yami?"

"I'll have you out of here soon..."

* * *

><p>I throw another punch at Kaiba. He throws one at me.<p>

"Let's go Tristan!" Duke yells.

"Wait one minute!" Tristan yells in an urgent tone.

Then Tristan turns around and slaps Téa. Then he turns back, offers his hand to Duke and says.

"Okay I'm done."

Then the two run out hand in hand.

* * *

><p>I start to kick Kaiba but he blocks my foot and aims a kick of his own, luckily it only hits my leg.<p>

"RYOU! GET HERE NOW!" Bakura yells at the top of his voice.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be. You've got me. I can send scary things shaking in their boots."

Ryou smiles at his identical boyfriend and runs up to give him a hug. They embrace for a few moments and then they run off together.

"_Ew."_

"You two! Someone's phoned the cops! Save your fighting for the streets and let's get out of here!" Bakura shouts.

"_In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance. Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind."_

We both stare at each other. For a moment it seems like everything is peaceful , like we'd be able to stay in that position.

"_But in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense. Judas kiss me if offense, don't wear your condom next time..."_

But I almost kick myself for acting so mushy. I could never love Kaiba after what he did so I get up and start to run.

But Kaiba doesn't follow. He just stays there staring at me. I gesture him to follow and he does nothing. Only the siren of police cars alerts him from his trance and then we start running together.

_"I wanna love you..."_

Sirens grow louder, though I can barely hear them over the sounds of my shattering heart.

"_But something's pulling me away from you..."_

The song lyrics almost seem to resonate with my situation. I do kind of love Kaiba still but I don't want to look at him after what he did to me.

"_Jesus is my virtue..."_

He told me he'd never be gay and I believed him when he said that but after that night I had my doubts. Could he still love me too?

"_And Judas is the demon I cling to..."_

Kaiba sure is a demon. Lady Gaga got that right... But... Unlike her song I...

"_I cling to!"_

I can never forgive him!

"_Just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby...  
>I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby...<br>Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
>Oh oh, oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<em>

_Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Juda-a-a. Judas, Gaga."_

The last word echoes through the club as I leave with Kaiba, though not in the original way I planned to leave with him...

* * *

><p><strong>o.O and how did you plan to leave with him?<strong>

**Sorry if that chapter was a little confusing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still from Joey's point of view. Starts off with a flashback.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember the first time I realised I was in love with Kaiba. It was a school day and for the first time ever, Kaiba had come in late. Luckily the teacher was also a bit late so he was safe.<em>

_I can remember Kaiba was in the seat behind me and I can remember that he wasn't feeling to good but still refused to take a day off which is why he was a little late._

_I turned around to look at Kaiba, coolly leaning back a bit and putting my hand on the chair._

"_Mornin' Kaiba!" _

"_Good morning Wheeler." He muttered in his gruff voice._

"_...Is that it? No Dog insults?"_

"_I'm not a complete asshole Wheeler. I do have emotions and this morning I'm not in the mood."_

"_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I say, shaking my hands. "You have _emotions_?"_

"_Forget it. A guy like you would never understand."_

"_Understand what?"_

"_Love."_

"_Love?"_

"_Love."_

_We didn't speak for a while after that but at the end of the day I could remember he was feeling a lot better. I however had to stay behind to yet again finish some work that I hadn't completed._

_Everyone cleared out. Yugi offered to stay behind and help but I told him not to worry and that he shouldn't be wasting time helping me. Y'know just in case the world needed saving again from a camp artist or a gay Egyptian tart. Maybe even a green haired nerd or a giant crazy snake or maybe even a pink haired German or in the worst case scenario: an onion eating fan girl's dream guy in a skirt._

_But back to the point, everyone had cleared out. Well, almost everyone. Kaiba still hadn't left but he was about to. He headed for the door at a carefree rich guy pace but then stopped just before he reached the door._

"_Hey Joey."_

_My ears almost pricked up like a dog's when he called me by my first name. Then Kaiba turned around and I swear it was like he was being controlled by a phallic-like rod or a shiny necklace because his face softened into a smile._

_That smile made me crumble inside. His eyes were like flowers that had just opened up to me, like I could read his emotions and I did want to read his emotions, because one look at those eyes, one look at that heavenly smile made me prove Kaiba wrong as I realised what love truly was._

"_Thanks." He said, smile widening slightly._

_I nodded reluctantly to avoid looking like a zombie and I tore my eyes away from his beautiful face and believe me that was no easy task._

_I suddenly became very interested in my work and I remember hearing a small smirk as he left the room. Then he called out to me:_

"_Oh and by the way, just in case you need a little help: one plus one is two."_

_But Kaiba's insults couldn't bring me down: I was in love._

* * *

><p>We finally get out of the club just before the police get in there. We run for a bit until we reach a road. I just want to run across and leave behind this mess but then I realise that Kaiba is still there.<p>

I turn around to look at him- he just stares at me blankly. I feel so mad at him. He seems so blank even after what just happened.

"How can you be so heartless? You were dancing with me last night like we were a couple and then dancing with Mai so passionately tonight! Why are you messing with me like this?" I yell.

He sighs and then looks at me with that emotionless stare.

"Wheeler. How were we dancing like a couple? We were dancing. That's all. Nothing else. I've told you before and I'll tell you again: I-I'm not gay. I never will be..."

I feel like I can't go on for any longer. I've just humiliated myself. He knows I like him now.

I turn around with my head low. I glance back quickly at Kaiba but only for a quick second. Then I put my hands in my pockets and cross the road.

"JOEY LOOK OUT!"

Kaiba's voice. What does-

Then I feel a sharp pain and everything turns to black.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm in a bright place and everything looks... Fluffy? Then I see...<p>

"Attention Duelists! My hair is here to help you!"

"Oh no not this guy." I think.

"Where am I?" I say aloud.

"Attention Duelists! My hair says that you were run over by a car!"

My heart skips a beat, that is if I even still have a heart. Or if I do maybe it's just not functioning properly.

"...Do you know who ran me over?"

"Attention Duelists! My hair was the one that ran you over! ... Just kidding it was Bandit Keith. He was drinking while driving."

"What happened to him?"

"Attention-"

"Can you stop that?"

" 'Kay. He was sentenced to a prison in America."

"...So what happens to me now?"

"Atte- Sorry force of habit. Since you have lived a short and selfless life with unfinished business, the Gods have decided to give you a second chance."

"Unfinished business? What do you-"

"Now duellist. You need to make the choice. Do you want to go back? Or do you want to carry on?"

"I..."

What should I do? And what does he mean by 'unfinished' business? Does he mean Kaiba?

No... It can't be Kaiba. Kaiba is Kaiba and nothing but Kaiba. Kaiba... The guy I've liked for so long, admiring his features, sighing to myself about.

Kaiba... There aren't enough words in the world to describe him. I used to say he was nice one day and then a total jerk another. You'd think I'd be talking about two different people, when really it was just one. But not just any old one, the one that I like.

But what am I saying? I don't love Kaiba.

_You do._

What? Shut up! I hate that jerk.

_You're just saying that to blow off steam. Oh yeah and speaking of blowing off- you're in love with Kaiba._

I am NOT in love with Kaiba!

_Sure..._

I'm not okay?

_You say that now but secretly you want to say yes to that hair guy. To see his neat styled hair, his blue eyes. That's what you want._

...Are you talking about the hair guy?

_No you idiot! Kaiba!_

...Shut up me.

_Something Kaiba would do..._

But deep down I know my conscience is right. I know that I want to say yes but I don't think I could put myself through it again. Kaiba will be straight 'till the end of time but... There's something that's telling me that there can only be one person to do that.

And that person is me.

Suddenly orbs of white light start to surround me and I look around frantically.

"What's goin' on?" I ask.

"Attention du-"

Then I punch the hair guy in a burst of rage. Rage that is specifically located in the western most county on long island New York. I forget what it's called.

"Forget I asked!"

Then the whole place becomes even whiter. Heaven disappears before my eyes and I hope that, even though it's a better place, I don't come back soon.

* * *

><p>Then my vision becomes black and I begin to hear voices.<p>

"Can't you do _something_?" A voice that I recognise to be Yugi's says.

"Sorry Yugi. Unless you want a bunch of shiny beads pierced into Joey's skin then I can't help." Says the second voice, belonging to Ryou.

"And what about you? Can't that stupid rod of yours do _something_ useful?"

"Hey!" Yells Malik's voice. "I'll have you know that it was I that stopped those Steves at Club Domino and unless you want Joey to walk around aimlessly like Tristan in a gay bar then I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"See the rod's powers are useless." Yugi sighs.

"That's not true! It can do other stuff!" Malik protests.

"Like what?" Ryou asks curiously.

"Well I could use it to stick it where the sun doesn't-"

Then I quickly sit up.

"NO! NO! NO! That won't be necessary."

Yugi and Ryou gasp and Malik slowly lowers his Millennium Rod.

"Joey you're alive!" Yugi says as he glomps me.

Ryou looks a little shy in his Battle City clothes but he hugs me still in a tight glomp. Malik just looks off into another direction but deep down I know he's a glompy person so I gesture him to come glomp me.

He does as suggested and I smile, knowing I made the right choice in coming back.

"Hey guys..." I whisper. "I just realised. It's all the Hikaris together. Where are your Yamis?"

The Hikaris pull away together, each presenting a different excuse.

"Atem did come but he had to go get in line for some new Yu-Gi-Oh trading cards. He did get you a scarab though, just in case you didn't survive." Yugi explains.

"Appreciated. A gift for the dead, real friendly. What about your psycho boyfriend?" I ask, obviously referring to Marik.

"Well... He didn't do anything. He just doesn't really like you. But I managed to use him to scare off your fangirls outside the hospital." Malik says sheepishly.

"Thanks. That's real nice of him. What about you Ryou? What's you Yami's excuse?"

"He did come. He felt bad, and that's a first believe me, for being the bearer of bad news about Kaiba and everything so he stole you some flowers." Ryou explained.

I look to the bedside table to see a large bunch of colourful flowers.

"Oh well that's just great! You know how much bad karma I can get from stolen goods? I'll come back in the next life as Tristan junior or Téa's lesbian life partner or something!" I complain.

"Since when do you care about your next life?" Yugi asks.

" 'Cuz I almost entered my next life."

"What?"

"Nothing..."


	5. Chapter 5

But what about Kaiba? What happened to him? What did he do when I was run over? I voice these thoughts aloud to the three Hikari boys.

"Anyway..." I begin, sounding casual. "What... Well I... Where..."

But I can't get these words out. I don't know about Kaiba anymore. Sure in that fluffy place I was certain I could change Kaiba but I need to know how Kaiba is now in order to make my next move.

"You're wondering about Kaiba?" My best friend Yugi asks, reading my emotions perfectly. "He... Well..."

But Yugi can't get his words out either. I turn to Ryou but he turns away like he doesn't want to answer. Malik sighs in a fed up way and rolls his eyes in exasperation. Then he proceeds to the TV and turns it on.

"Coming up next on the news. KaibaCorp's CEO, Seto Kaiba has been sighted on the rooftops of Domino Hospital. The young CEO has been stated to be 'going mad' by yelling at the top of his voice. Has the stress of running a multi-million dollar company finally got to him? Or has-?"

Then I pick up the remote and turn off the TV. I sit in silence and so does Malik, Ryou and Yugi. Then, in a dramatic fashion, I rip off the tubes and attachments to my body and I run out of the room and straight up the stairs.

Finally I reach the roof of the hospital to see the back of that white coat belonging to my favourite CEO, sticking out in different directions like it always does and that neat hair styled perfectly.

"Kaiba." I whisper.

He turns around with an angry yet sorrowful expression on his face but it turns to shock when he sees me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, I want to know why he's 'going mad' as the reporters say.

"What does it look like Joey? I'm telling the world that I, Seto Kaiba am gay." He says firmly.

"Wh-what?" I exclaim: I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You heard me. I'm gay and it's all because of one man."

"A-and who's that?"

"Don't be so modest. You know who it is. It's a guy with wild blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes and an almost inspiring passion for duelling. That's right Joey, it's you."

I freeze for a second- not believing what is going on. First he's gay and secondly he's in love... With me!

"I... You..."

"You're the light to my darkness, the red eyes to my blue eyes... The puppy to its master."

"Heey... Enough with the dog insults."

"It's not an insult." He says, approaching me with confident strides. "I mean it with affection, in admiration. Just out of my feelings for you."

"Kaiba..."

You don't have to keep calling me by my last name. Call me Seto, you know you want to."

"S-Seto... I love you too..."

"I know Joey." He says and then he takes me in his arms. "And I don't want to ever hear you stop saying it. I never thought I could ever love or be loved but I can thanks to you. That's why I love you and I'll never let you go."

This feels too good to be true, like a dream or a fantasy. I never thought Kaiba could be this passionate and I never knew I could feel this happy. Then we draw closer and Kaiba presses his surprisingly warm loving lips against mine and I feel his strong hands close around me.

The pressure of the kiss increases and decreases, sending chills down my spine. I never want this scene to end and knowing that Kaiba loves me back I know that he doesn't want to stop either.

"Oh that's so cute!" Ryou squeals.

"Ryou I already confessed to you, I can't do it again. The next time we'll get mushy is when I get down on one knee." Bakura sighs.

"Did you just say 'when' you get down on one knee?" Ryou smirks.

And that was the first time the Thief King blushed and turned away.

"Looks like everything worked out for the best huh Atem?" Yugi asks with a smile.

"Sure seems that way Aibou." Atem nods.

"I know I've said this before but you weren't sober to hear it so... Aishiteru mou hitori no boku." Yugi whispers.

Atem smiles and the two sides, one light and one darkness, join together in a tender kiss.

Then the blonde and brunette pull away from each other. Both panting for breath but still desperate for more.

"I've always loved you. Ever since that day." Kaiba whispers.

"That was the day I fell in love with you." Joey gasps.

"I was late that day because I was too embarrassed to come in. I thought things might be awkward."

"Well I'm glad you did come in, otherwise I would have never fallen in love with you. We have each other now and the rest of our lives to do as we please."

Kaiba smirks. "Y'know I've always had a secret craving to see you in a doggy suit."

"That can be arranged..."

Then we both pull away.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks.

"Same time tomorrow." I confirm.


End file.
